Exciting! A Free Man!
is the thirteenth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Ghost Goemon Damashii. Synopsis Thanks to his father's soul, Takeru is still free to collect the 15 Ghost Eyecons once more, and by doing so, he can also bring his father back. But first, he encounters the soul of Sakamoto Ryōma, who poses a challenge for Takeru before he willingly joins him, which he describes as a "Satchō Alliance". Along the way, Takeru must deal with a new Gamma, as well as the return of the Katana Gamma. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest Cast * : * : *Salary Man: * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Katana Gamma: *Planet Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore (once in Sunglasseslasher), Edison, Toucon Boost (once in Sunglasseslasher), Goemon **Specter ***Specter, Nobunaga *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Edison Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Goemon Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii Errors *When Specter changes into Nobunaga Damashii, the "Eye" sound before the "Batchirimiro!" sound isn't heard. *Despite having put Eyecons inside the Sunglasseslasher in Super Movie War Genesis (which is supposed to be set before this episode), Takeru in this episode acts as if this is his first time seeing the holes for Eyecons inside the Sunglasseslasher. *After Ghost Goemon Damashii loads the Ore Eyecon into the Sunglasseslasher, the "Mega Mabushī! (Mega Bright)" sound is heard before Ghost loads the Toucon Boost Eyecon into the Sunglasseslasher. Notes *This episode aired alone on due to the postponement of , . In place of a Ninninger episode, , where the Ninningers made their pre-series debut, aired on 7:00 a.m. that day before Kamen Rider Ghost aired. *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Specter **Ghost Eyecons ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, & Goemon ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Unknown (Houdini) *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 98 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 8 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Alain's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons currently missing:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 0 *The Ryoma Eyecon's possession of Nagamasa Tamura and flipping back and forth between being the "Ryoma" personality and having no recollection of his actions is similar to how the DenLiner Imagin would possess Ryotaro Nogami. *This is the final episode to feature the promos of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis during the opening. *This is the last time Ghost changes from Ore Damashii to Edison Damashii. *This is the first episode since his debut that Jabel doesn't appear. DVD/Blu-ray Releases *Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Exciting! A Free Man!, Superb View! The Earth's Dawn!, Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! and Perfect! The White Kamen Rider!. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09554-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 4, DVD 914mloRB5cL. SL1470 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 豪快！自由な男！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 豪快！自由な男！ Category:New Form Episode Category:New Year Episode